


A Working Knowledge

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Love is a Sacrament [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, M/M, MORE SMUT!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, predicament, sexy wagers, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: There are many things Fjord enjoys about being with Caleb.He’s dryly funny, with a sense of humor Fjord couldn’t have imagined when they first met. He’s caring and compassionate, actively working to be a better person, and Fjord would be lying if he didn’t include the fact that Caleb is gorgeous as well.All that aside, he has to say that one of the things he enjoys most, and had expected the least, is how many applications there are for magic in terms of sex.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Love is a Sacrament [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	A Working Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So...this appears to be a series now.
> 
> Oops?

There are many things Fjord enjoys about being with Caleb.

He’s dryly funny, with a sense of humor Fjord couldn’t have imagined when they first met. He’s caring and compassionate, actively working to be a better person, and Fjord would be lying if he didn’t include the fact that Caleb is gorgeous as well.

All that aside, he has to say that one of the things he enjoys most, and had expected the least, is how many applications there are for magic in terms of sex.

It takes a little while for him to get the hang of it, but once he does, it’s like a whole new world unfurling with possibility.

Tonight, for instance, he’s opting to keep things relatively simple.

They’re in their room in the tower, Caleb sprawled out under him, warm and naked, already flushed from Fjord’s attentions.

“You ready, Cay?”

“ _Ja_.”

Leaning down, Fjord kisses him, then pulls back, eyebrow raised.

Caleb has the lights in their room go dark, leaving them in inky black that only Fjord can see in, before his four globules of light pop into being, and Caleb starts to count down.

“Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven- _aaa-_ ” Fjord ducks in to nibble at Caleb’s neck, pulling a gasp out of him before Caleb continues counting. “Fifty-six-”

Caleb counts until he hits zero, and the lights blink out, once more dropping them into darkness.

Fjord rumbles, pleased, and plants a kiss to the middle of Caleb’s chest; Caleb sucks in another breath, surprised, before Fjord says, “Again.”

The lights pop back into being, and the countdown begins anew.

Their arrangement this evening is this- Caleb will bring his lights into existence, and count down until the spell ends. If he can make it ten minutes without losing the spell early, then he gets to take his pleasure however he sees fit, within their normal boundaries. If he doesn’t, though, then it’s to remain dark, and he’ll have his wrists fastened to the headboard while Fjord has his fun teasing him as long as he wants.

Fjord knows how trusting Caleb is being, and keeps being overwhelmed by it every time he thinks too hard about it, of all the ways Caleb is letting himself be made vulnerable.

Presuming he fails, that is.

Caleb’s counting stutters a few times, though the lights stay strong, and Fjord is beginning to think that Caleb is going to have his choice of things later on when he gets to the crease of Caleb’s thigh, and Caleb makes a noise akin to a hiccup. The counting stops temporarily, Caleb shivering, then starts up again a moment later.

Interesting.

Deciding to stay where he is, Fjord pins Caleb down, one hand on his thigh, gently spreading it out wider, and the other pressing flat between his cock and belly button. Caleb’s leg jerks, a quiet whimper interrupting his counting as the claw on Fjord’s thumb pricks lightly into the inside of Caleb’s thigh.

Looking up the length of Caleb’s body, Fjord asks, “Alright up there?”

Caleb nods, and jumps back into counting, skipping ahead to catch up to where he should be so the timing is correct.

Fjord gives him a moment, lifting his thumb slightly so he can sweep it back and forth over sensitive skin, enjoying the twitch of muscle under his hand as Caleb hits the end of the count. The lights wink out, only to come back as the next cycle starts. Fjord waits until ten seconds in to lean in and lightly drag his tongue up the line of tender skin he’d noticed before. Caleb squeaks, leg once again trying to jerk in, but Fjord doesn’t let him move, which pulls a whine from him as well. The counting resumes, though Caleb’s voice has gotten breathier, shakier, and Fjord realizes he’s on to something. Shimmying forward, Fjord drapes himself so he doesn’t have to work so hard to keep Caleb still, his body weight helping to hold the other man down. The whole time he’s getting situated, he can feel Caleb’s eyes on him as the counting goes on, a wary furrow between his eyebrows, and well, he’s not exactly wrong to be wary.

Once he’s settled, Fjord ducks his head down again and goes-to, dragging the tip of his tongue lightly from the bottom up and out towards Caleb’s hip, over and over until Caleb’s trembling under him. When he glaces up Caleb’s eyes are scrunched shut, trying to focus, and that can’t be allowed to stand. Turning his head towards Caleb’s leg, he nuzzles, letting his beard scratch over where he’s been teasing, eliciting a yelp from the top of the bed as the lights blink out, fifteen seconds ahead of schedule.

There’s a moment of quiet, and then a heartfelt curse from Caleb as he thumps his head back against the pillow.

Fjord smiles up at him, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s thigh before crawling up the bed to sit a moment.

“So.”

“ _Ja_ , so.” Caleb sounds disgruntled, face pinched into a scowl. It vanishes with a gasp as Fjord gently tweaks Caleb’s nipple.

“Lights for a moment, sweetheart?”

The four globules burst into being again, and for all Caleb’s trying to affect grumpiness, it’s ruined by the way his eyes are slightly too wide, mouth dropped open as he licks his lips. Fjord leans down and kisses him, cradling Caleb’s jaw, and they loose a few minutes to it, the lights winking out again before they separate, delightfully short of breath. The room lights come back up with a word from Caleb.

“This may be easier if you are about to bind my hands.”

“Hmm.” Fjord kisses him once more, a quick press of lips. “And I am. Arms up above your head, I’ll be back in a second.”

Another thing Fjord is especially fond of is how malleable Caleb’s tower is. Every time he summons it, he can adjust it, alter it, add things to it.

Such as-

In a nearby chest of drawers, Fjord opens the top and pokes around, looking through the options Caleb’s put in for restraints. When Caleb had asked him what to summon, Fjord had suggested he put whatever he was comfortable wearing, that way no matter what Fjord picked, it would be okay. From the available options, Fjord picks a set of wide leather cuffs, padded and softened on the inside with fleece. They’re joined by a short length of chain in the middle, and should do a fine job for what he has in mind.

Coming back to the bed, Fjord climbs up towards the head, appreciating Caleb’s thoughtfulness at having included a convenient bar along the bottom of the headboard. Caleb’s already got his arms up, fingers loosely gripping the bar, and Fjord reaches across to take Caleb’s far wrist, wrapping and buckling the first cuff around it. Caleb offers the other as Fjord feeds the second cuff around the rail to pull it through. He tugs it closer, fastening it around Caleb’s other wrist, and he gives it a squeeze before releasing it.

While he’s been cuffing him, Caleb’s eyes have gone wide and dark, a flush working its way from his face all the way down his neck to his chest. Fjord pets across his stomach.

“Are you ready, Cay?”

“ _Ja_.” Caleb swallows, licks his lips again as he meets Fjord’s eye. “ _Ja_ I am.”

“Then let’s begin.”

With a word from Fjord, the lights in the room drop again until only he can see.

Fjord takes a moment, just watching; Caleb’s eyes are flicking around, though not landing on anything in particular. As an experiment, Fjord lets a claw drag lightly over Caleb’s hip.

Caleb yelps as he jumps, eyes going impossibly wider, the chain between the cuffs jingling as his arms give an aborted tug down.

“You know,” Fjord says, letting his voice take on a deep rumble. “The agreement was that I could tease you as long as I wanted.” He reaches over, placing a warm hand against Caleb’s ribs, eliciting a quiet gasp. “I don’t know that you really thought that through.” Caleb whines, cuffs jingling again as Fjord drags teasing fingers from the base Caleb’s cock up towards the tip. “For all you know-” Fjord repeats the motion, at the same slow pace, feather-light and maddening. “-you’ve agreed to let me do this to you for _hours_.” Caleb squirms under his hand with a whimper.

“Well, maybe not for hours, I'm only so patient, myself.” Fjord throws a leg over Caleb’s thighs, further immobilizing him as he sits. “But at least for a little while.”

Watching Caleb’s face is fascinating, expression much freer than it normally is as Fjord takes his time, letting his fingers move slow and light over Caleb’s cock. There comes a point where Caleb can’t stay quiet, gasps and sounds of frustration spilling out of him as he tries to move his hips, though whether he’s trying to move towards or away from Fjord’s touch is hard to say. 

"Caleb, can you do something for me?" Fjord doesn't stop his fingers from moving, intent on pulling more of the delicious sounds from the man beneath him.

“Wh- what?” Caleb’s voice is strained, broken by a groan at the end when Fjord lets his fingers tighten for the briefest of moments around the head before going back to the base and starting over.

“I want you to tell me when ten minutes are up.”

It’s perfect, Fjord thinks; it gives him a set time at which to move on to something else, and makes Caleb keenly aware of how much longer he has to suffer this particular torment.

And suffer he does.

Fjord makes sure to change it up in small ways, either in placement, or adding more of those brief squeezes at the top at random intervals. Under him, Caleb keeps trying to buck up, stopped by Fjord’s weight on his thighs, unable to do much more than wiggle side-to-side. Every so often, there’s the sharp sound of chains as Caleb tries again to jerk his hands down, often coinciding with Fjord giving a few fleeting touches just under the head of Caleb’s cock. 

A short while in, Caleb starts to beg, for mercy, for relief, for _more_ , and always Fjord gives the same response.

“Is ten minutes up yet?”

When Caleb begrudgingly has to answer ‘no’, Fjord just hums and continues on.

Fjord’s fingers are just reaching the head of Caleb’s cock again when Caleb gasps out, “Ten! It’s- _Fjord_ \- it’s been ten minutes, _please_.”

“Thank you, Caleb.” 

Over the past ten minutes, Caleb’s been getting hard, cock twitching at the barely-there stimulation, his hips now in continuous attempted motion even as Fjord's fingers still.

“I’m going to give you a choice, Caleb. I’m going to have you count another five minutes out for me, but you get to choose what you want me to touch- your cock or nipples?”

There’s another sharp jangle of chain as Caleb tries to tug his hands down in frustration, but Fjord can’t help but notice that Caleb’s cock gives a twitch at the reminder of his helplessness.

“How am I supposed to _choose_ -”

“Thankfully, that isn’t my problem.” Fjord wiggles back a scant inch so he can reach the creases of Caleb’s thighs again. “But don’t let me rush you. I can keep myself entertained while you decide.” He starts between Caleb’s thighs and draws a light fingertip each up and out towards Caleb’s hips. Under him, Caleb’s back arches, pulling a cry out of him as he struggles. Fjord makes it a few more passes before he gets an actionable response.

“Gods _damn_ you, Fjord, nipples, just _please_ -”

Fjord smirks, and drags his fingers along one more time before shifting himself up and off of Caleb’s thighs. He gives Caleb a moment to breathe as he retrieves the stiff turkey feather he's had one of the tower’s cats find for him earlier, and then comes back to the bed.

Holding onto the quill end, Fjord leans over, flicking the top of the feather over Caleb’s far nipple, and Caleb jerks in surprise. Before he can recover, Fjord is flicking it over the other.

“Let me know in five minutes, please.”

Caleb groans, trying to twist away from the feather, but has little luck since he can’t see it coming, and Fjord can easily see which way he’s moving. After a minute or so, Fjord flips the feather around, and carefully drags the quill end over one nipple, earning him a shout as Caleb twists so far away from it that he almost rolls over. Fjord grabs his hip, tugging him back down to the bed. He knows if Caleb actually objected, he’d turn the lights back up, their agreed-upon signal, but since it remains dark, he instead says, “If you can’t keep where I’ve put you, I can always give you some assistance.” He drags the quill over the sensitive nub again, and Caleb shudders, cock twitching as he struggles to stay in place. He spends the rest of the five minutes using the quill end to wonderful effect, Caleb cursing and twisting, though not far enough to flip over, cock even harder than it was before. When Caleb calls time, Fjord stops, though he does lean over to flick his tongue over the closer nipple before moving on. Caleb shudders again before falling back onto the bed.

“One more choice, Caleb.”

“And what sort of choice is that?” Caleb grumbles, still panting from his encounter with the quill.

“I tease your cock, though not necessarily the same way as before, for a full half hour, and I can guarantee you an orgasm at the end of it. Or,” Fjord climbs back up on the bed, and runs the soft end of the feather up the underside of Caleb’s cock, flicking gently just under the head to make him thrash. “I can tease you for only _ten_ minutes-” He leans an arm across Caleb’s thighs to pin him again as he teases at the head a little more. “-and you _don’t_ get to come.”

He spends another few moments just teasing the head of Caleb’s cock with light sweeps and flicks of the feather. He knows how maddening this is, so much sensation, but almost no friction, nothing sturdy enough to rut against even if Caleb had enough movement to try. He’d tried it himself earlier, though obviously not while restrained, just to make sure it wouldn't be too much; he'd discovered it was just his brand of nefarious. Caleb is panting and gasping, still desperately trying to move.

“I’ll have your decision now, Caleb.”

His response is a frustrated whine as Fjord stills the feather, remaining in contact, but not in motion.

“Of course, if you choose not to answer at all, that’s a choice as well. Then it’s forty minutes, and _I_ decide whether you get to come or not. I'm rather fond of you, and am generally inclined to give you what you want, but I feel I should warn you- you’re _very_ attractive when you’re begging to come, so it’s a fifty-fifty shot at best, really.”

He starts the feather moving again, counting down from ten, wondering which Caleb will choose. They’ve discussed trying complete denial before, but he doesn’t know whether this is where Caleb will want to try it first. If he opts for the first choice, he does have other ideas for when Caleb’s ready, though.

As he’s hitting the last few seconds, wondering if Caleb is actually going to choose the third option by default, Caleb twists in frustration again, and says, “The first- the first, you _Arschloch_.”

He pulls the feather away, and Caleb curses again, but Fjord just pats his thigh. “I was hoping you’d say that. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

He slides off the bed, thinks better of it, hops back up long enough to take just the head of Caleb’s cock into his mouth, giving it a nice teasing suck, and lets it slip out of his mouth before sliding off again to head back to the chest of drawers, the sound of Caleb’s vehement cursing and chain-rattling in his ears.

He grabs a few things from a different drawer, then pauses to consider.

“Caleb, one more thing.”

Caleb groans, punctuated by another rattle. “ _Ja_ , Fjord?”

“Do you recall I once told you that I might need to bind your legs if you couldn’t keep still?”

“ _Ja_.” Caleb’s voice has gone breathy again, not as grumpy as he’d sounded just a moment ago.

“Do you think you’re going to be able to keep still?”

There’s a pause, and then, “You know, Fjord, I don’t think I am.”

“Good to know.”

Fjord grabs a set of ankle cuffs that match the ones on Caleb’s wrists and heads back to the bed, dropping most of his haul at the foot. When he lays a hand on one of Caleb’s ankles the man jumps, sucking in a breath, and Fjord takes a moment to give it a squeeze.

“Easy.” 

Caleb relaxes back into the bed and Fjord gets to work buckling the cuffs around his ankles, and then fastening them to the two lower corners of the bed. When he’s finished, Caleb is stretched out, arms pulled more snugly upwards, legs spread wide, and Fjord’s taken aback again at the trust Caleb gives him. He pets over Caleb’s thigh, trailing his claws lightly upward and Caleb yelps, leg trying to jerk away, but caught short by the ankle cuff.

“Well, aren’t you a lovely picture, all spread out for me.”

He’s not quite expecting the moan that pulls out of Caleb as he squirms again, tugging at his arms and legs. Deciding to take a moment, Fjord climbs up onto the bed again, and lets a hand come to rest on Caleb’s belly, shocking a gasp from him.

“And how does this feel, Caleb, being all laid out and at my mercy? Knowing that I’m going to tease you and that there’s nothing you can do about it, that you don’t get to come until I say you can?”

Caleb squirms, whining as he seems to realize exactly how little movement he’s been allowed.

“I asked you a question, Caleb.” Fjord drags a claw lightly over one of Caleb’s nipples, and Caleb shouts, jerking in the restraints. “I’m not starting the half hour until I get an answer. I think you know how patient I can be, so if you want to make this last longer-” He repeats the movement, pulling a whine from Caleb. “-I’m amenable.”

“It-it feels, eh, very-” He sucks in a breath, shuddering as Fjord reaches down and starts gently massaging the head of Caleb’s cock. “ _Nnng-_ Fjord-”

“Yes, Caleb, I’m waiting.” He doesn’t relent, just continues to gently tease until Caleb’s squirming again; he doesn’t think Caleb’s trying to move away, necessarily, but more moving just because he can’t help it.

“It feels good, Fjord. _Aaah_!” A cry is startled out of him as Fjord stops teasing and gets a gentle grip around the base of Caleb’s cock, giving it a loose-fingered stroke up to the tip before letting it go entirely as Caleb whimpers.

“Good boy.” Fjord leans in and kisses him, waiting until Caleb is almost humming into it before he pulls back; Caleb tries to follow after him, but doesn’t get very far before the cuffs stop him.

Moving back down the bed, Fjord situates himself between Caleb’s spread thighs, making sure the items he’d grabbed are next to him within easy each.

“Half hour starts now, let me know when it’s up.”

Caleb nods, eyes scrunching shut, as if it will help him somehow in what’s about to happen, and Fjord can’t help but smile. He picks up the feather again, twirling it back and forth between his fingers.

“You seemed to like this; I think we’ll start with it.” Instead of going for Caleb’s cock though, Fjord flicks it over Caleb’s balls, and only the restraints keep Caleb from jackknifing up off the bed. He spends a few pleasant minutes flicking and stroking there until Caleb is once again squirming and shivering, breath coming out in gasps and pants.

“Fjord- please-”

“Well yes, you’re right. I can change it up for you.” He drags the feather up from the base of Caleb’s cock to stroke back and forth across the tip a few times, grinning as Caleb curses and thrashes. He waits until Caleb calms again, then takes hold of Caleb’s cock, keeping it in place so he can continue. Caleb’s reactions ratchet up even further as his wriggling fails to find him any relief, unable to escape the stimulation.

By the time Fjord’s prepared to change tack, Caleb is babbling, hips in constant motion, though he can’t wriggle too far with Fjord’s grip on his cock. With one last flick of the feather he lets go and reaches to the side to stroke over Caleb’s thigh, soothing.

“How are you doing, Caleb?”

The response is a sob of frustration, Caleb thrashing around for a moment now that he can. When he drops back to the bed, he’s still panting, hips making aborted little movements as he searches for friction, whimpering when he gets none.

“How much time remaining, Caleb?”

Another gasping whine. “Thirteen minutes.”

Fjord hums, giving Caleb’s thigh a squeeze. “You’re doing so well, Caleb.” He sets the feather aside, and scoots slightly closer before grabbing the small bottle of slick he’d brought over as well, dribbling a little on his fingers and swiping it around so that his fingertips are coated. “Please let me know when there’s five minutes left.”

“ _J-ja,_ Fjord.”

“Very good.” With that he goes back to what he’d been doing earlier, placing his fingertips lightly at the base of Caleb’s cock and dragging them up towards the tip, touch slow and light. A cry of dismay erupts out of Caleb at the first pass, only getting louder as Fjord drops his fingers down to do it again.

“ _Bitte_ , Fjord, I can’t-”

“Oh, you can.” Pass after pass, slow, and light. “And you will. And do you know why?”

Jerking in the restraints, Caleb gives voice to a growl of frustration, voice strained. “ _Why_?”

Grinning, Fjord slows the movement of his fingers even further. “Because it pleases me, and because your time isn’t up yet.”

When he gets back up to the head again he pauses there a moment, just slowly sliding his fingers around until Caleb’s writhing, pleading for mercy.

Mercy which Fjord doesn’t intend to grant just yet.

Fjord thought he knew what Caleb sounded like when he was losing control, when he was so overwhelmed he couldn’t contain himself anymore. He’s delighted to discover he was wrong, because his previous experience doesn’t hold a candle to what’s happening now.

Caleb’s never been especially vocal- responsive, yes- but not overly loud. Now though, he’s like a whole other person, twisting and writhing, shouts and pleas and curses falling from his lips as the minutes count down. Fjord isn’t sure how much of it is the teasing and how much is the fact Caleb can’t see him, but he finds he doesn’t especially care. In this moment, Caleb is gorgeous, even in shades of gray, muscles straining as he fights the cuffs that hold him bound, face scrunched in agonized pleasure, and Fjord wishes for a moment that he had Jester’s felicity with a pencil, because this? This is art.

A few moments later Caleb manages to pull himself together enough to shout, “ _Five_!”, and Fjord slows his fingers until they come to a stop, loosely griping the base of Caleb’s cock. It twitches in his hand, and Fjord hums in consideration, tightening his grip slightly to give it an experimental stroke. A strangled noise gets caught in Caleb’s throat, his hips twitching helplessly upwards. Fjord lets go and Caleb begs him to come back, to touch him again, for more, for _anything_ , and Fjord quirks an eyebrow.

“Anything? I think you want to consider your words very carefully, Caleb, because that encompasses a whole hell of a lot.” He climbs over Caleb’s leg to hop back down to the floor, nabbing the bottle of oil as he goes. “‘Anything’ could mean more of this, teasing you for hours, bringing you up to the edge over and over and never letting you tumble over it.” He props a leg up on one of the lower rails of the bed, and drizzles a fair amount of the oil over his hand, making sure to get the fingers where his claws are trimmed and blunted. “Just holding you in a state of want until you know nothing else.” 

Reaching down between his legs, Fjord starts to work himself open as on the bed Caleb lets out a wanton moan, twitching and shuddering.

He has to work hard to keep his voice even, but over the remaining time Fjord finishes preparing himself while narrating all the things he _could_ do to Caleb- edging him until he cries and then some, locking him into a cock cage, never knowing when Fjord will let him out. Or even in the other direction, threatening to see how many times he can make Caleb come before he can’t anymore.

“I'm sure you're aware of how sensitive you get after you come, Caleb. 'Anything' could mean that I won't stop giving you pleasure just because you've come the once. Maybe I want to see how many I can wring out of you before you're no longer begging to come, but instead begging for it to stop-"

There's a low moan of, " _Oh gods_ -" from Caleb as his hips buck up into thin air again.

Fjord lets him stew another moment as he finishes readying himself, and when he thinks he's done he asks for how much longer Caleb has.

"Thirty-seconds." Caleb sounds beyond wrecked, like he's moments from losing his mind to his need, and Fjord’s cock twitches as well as he finally lets himself focus on his own body, on how he’s being affected as well. Bringing the oil with him, he climbs back up onto the bed and settles on his knees between Caleb’s legs, just waiting until Caleb calls time, voice trembling.

"You've taken this so well, Caleb." Fjord slides his palms firmly up Caleb's thighs towards his hips and Caleb arches up into the contact, a wordless sound pulled from his throat as he does.

" _Please-_ " Caleb thrashes again, as if jerking his hips around will get him the contact he desires faster. "Fjord, please, _Bitte, Ich flehe dich an-_ "

"Shhhh, I've got you, don't worry, you'll get what you want. Just a moment." He moves to slick up Caleb’s cock, but can't help himself, dragging a light claw tip up the crease of Caleb’s thigh one more time. Caleb sobs in frustration, jerking and squirming, begging for what Fjord can only assume is mercy; he doesn't speak enough Zemnian to be sure, but the tone sounds right. He unstoppers the bottle and pours a fair amount of oil directly onto Caleb’s cock, by now so sensitive that it’s enough to surprise a cry from the man. 

Sealing the bottle up and setting it aside Fjord finally gets a more solid grip on Caleb, using the slow strokes of his hand to spread the oil around. He stops long before he knows Caleb wants him to, if the cursing and renewed pleading are any indication, but that's not how this is going to end.

Getting up onto his knees, Fjord shuffles forward, straddling Caleb’s hips, and reaches below to get a hold of Caleb’s cock, holding it in place so he can start to sink down on it. Beneath him, Caleb lets out a choked noise, clearly not expecting it, but Fjord doesn't give him the time to adjust, just sinks down steadily until Caleb’s fully seated within him.

"You were saying, sweetheart?" He clenches, and Caleb jolts under him with a whine, completely unable to move between the cuffs and Fjord’s weight now holding him down. "Was there something you wanted? You've been very good for me tonight, and I'm inclined to let you come if you want to."

He swears he can feel Caleb’s cock twitching inside him, as Caleb writhes to the extent he can, gasping and breaking into a cry.

“Yes, please, Fjord, just- _please_.”

"Please what, pet? I can't give you what you want if you're not specific."

It's mean, he knows it is, and he's delighted when instead of the cursing he expects, he instead gets something else.

" _Gods_ -" Caleb groans, cock twitching again. "Fjord, sir, please, please let me come, I can’t- _nnng-_ can't take it, _please._ "

Humming in consideration, Fjord clenches around Caleb again, just to hear him scream.

"And what would you do if I told you I wanted you to wait, that I wanted to take my pleasure first?"

"Whatever you want, Fjord, sir, just, _bitte_ -"

"Again, you might want to have a care for your phrasing, pet." Leaning forward slightly, Fjord steadies himself with one hand on the bed at Caleb’s side, using the other, fingertips still slick with oil, to lightly circle around Caleb’s nipple. He draws it to pebbled attention before catching it between his fingers and slowly pinching. Caleb keens, hips jerking, breaking to a gasped cry as Fjord rolls the sensitive nub between his fingers, steady and relentless.

He'd be more concerned about the sounds Caleb’s making, but the man has in no way indicated a stop, either verbally or visually with the lights. With every roll of his fingers he can feel Caleb twitch within him, the pleading having given over to small gasping sounds of desperation. Another moment later and Caleb seems to hit some sort of threshold, body still squirming and reacting, but no longer thrashing; when Fjord glances up to check his expression it's to find Caleb no longer fighting the pleasure being inflicted on him. Instead, he appears to have just given into it, body shuddering and twitching under each new sensation. Instead of thrashing, Caleb _moans_ , back arching; instead of pleading he rides each wave of stimulation with gasps and cries that sound as if they're being pulled up from his toes. He's stunning like this, drowning in pleasure, pleasure Fjord’s giving him, and Fjord’s more than a little awed that Caleb’s letting him.

It hits Fjord all at once, an almost incandescent flare of arousal, and finds Caleb’s next moan echoed by one of his own as he realizes how desperately he wants to come himself. He releases Caleb’s nipple from his grasp, swiping his thumb over it before he pushes himself back up and settles on Caleb’s lap. Some part of him wants to draw this out further, doesn't want it to end, but Caleb has already suffered more than he likely expected to, and it’s time he got rewarded for enduring.

Flexing his thighs and lifting himself up he has to hush and soothe Caleb, who makes a frantic sound.

"I'm not stopping, Caleb, you've been exceedingly patient, and it's time for you to get what you deserve."

With that Fjord starts to move with the singular intent of making Caleb come as fast as possible. He's desperately hard himself, but decides if Caleb’s lasted this long, he can wait a few moments as well, until Caleb gets what he needs, until he’s been seen to.

It's far more of a struggle than he expects to keep his hands away from his cock, to not touch himself even as Caleb occasionally hits his prostate as Fjord sinks back down. It only impresses him more that Caleb’s endured this for so long; he tries to imagine feeling this, knowing it’s because he has no choice but to endure it, and finds it doesn't sound as awful as he might have imagined.

Perhaps something to explore later.

In the meantime, he has a job to do.

He can tell Caleb’s getting close by the sounds he's making, how his body keeps trying to roll up to meet Fjord every time Fjord rises and falls.

"You can come- whenever you want-" Fjord gasps out a moan as Caleb hits his prostate again. "You've more than earned it."

It's almost like flipping a switch. Within moments Caleb is coming with a scream, and Fjord can’t help but wonder if he'd somehow been waiting for permission; he doesn't know that he’d have that level of control after being teased so mercilessly.

His own control snaps soon after and he finally gets a hand on himself, hissing at the shock of contact. He'd be more embarrassed at how quickly he comes, except that he doesn't know that Caleb’s in any shape to notice other than the exhausted whine it pulls out of the other man as Fjord tightens around him as he does.

It takes him a few moments to come back down, to collect himself enough to lift up on trembling thighs to let Caleb’s softening cock slide out of him. He has the intense desire to flop over, but he can’t. Things to do first. 

He pushes up off the bed, sliding to the floor with a groan before stretching, then turns back to face Caleb.

The man is still panting quietly, though a great deal calmer than before, probably just trying to catch his breath. All the frayed urgency has fled, leaving Caleb boneless, utterly relaxed in the cuffs, and Fjord has a feeling Caleb could fall asleep this way.

He starts by freeing Caleb’s ankles, uncuffing each, gently moving Caleb’s legs back to center on the bed. Through it all Caleb just hums at the touch of Fjord’s hands, content little sounds spilling out of him as Fjord pets and massages each thigh in turn. He moves to the top of the bed again and climbs to sit next to Caleb, using a gentle touch to Caleb's jaw to turn it so he can press a kiss to Caleb’s lips. Caleb just sighs and melts into it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmmmm."

Fjord laughs, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Are you ready for me to release your hands?"

" _Ja_." Caleb’s voice is quiet, almost dreamy, and Fjord can’t help but smile.

"Alright then, let's get you loose, hm?"

He unbuckles one cuff first, and feeds it back through the bar so he can pull Caleb’s arms down to his sides, murmuring an apology as Caleb’s breath hitches. He gets the other cuff off and tosses them to the foot of the bed to deal with later. He lies down, and when Caleb says it's okay, pulls Caleb close.

"Do you need anything for your arms?"

Caleb starts to shake his head, but then stops.

"Shoulders?" His voice is just as wrecked as he looks, but Fjord just nods, beyond pleased that Caleb’s actually said something instead of trying to soldier through. He lays his hand on each of Caleb’s shoulders one at a time and releases small bursts of healing energy. When he’s done Caleb slumps against him, completely lax, and Fjord scoots up a bit against the headboard so Caleb can pillow his head on Fjord’s chest. Carding his fingers through Caleb’s hair, he asks, "Was that everything you'd hoped for?"

Snorting, Caleb breaks into a smile. 

" _Ja_ , and then some. You are a bit of an asshole."

Huffing a laugh Fjord nods. "I am."

He continues to pet Caleb’s hair, and decides to be brave.

"I don't think I'd mind if you maybe wanted to get some revenge."

Caleb stills, and Fjord has a sudden swooping moment of worry before Caleb brings the lights back up and turns over so he can squint up at Fjord. The intense and slightly gleeful look Caleb is giving him makes him flush, which is frankly ridiculous considering what he's spent the last hour and change doing.

"Is that so?"

He coughs, throat suddenly gone dry.

"Uh...yes?"

"Hmm." Caleb nods to himself before flopping back down. "I believe some comeuppance may be in order. However I think I may need to wait until I can move again for that to happen."

Despite the flutter of nervous anticipation in his gut, Fjord smiles, and presses a kiss to Caleb’s hair.

"I can’t wait."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Bitte, Ich flehe dich an_ \- Please, I beg you


End file.
